$\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $9\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $9$ $9\sqrt{2}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 9$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 9\sqrt{2}$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\frac{9}{9\sqrt{2}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{2}}{2}$